The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (album)
The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! is a Wiggles album released on the June 5, 2015. Tracklist # Do the Propeller! - 1:59 # Apples and Bananas - 1:21 # Ballerina, Ballerina - 2:29 # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1:25 # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around - 1:46 # Here Comes a Bear - 1:34 # I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton - 2:52 # When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra - 3:29 # Simon Says - 1:04 # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - 0:32 # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star - 2:02 # Captain's Magic Buttons - 2:21 # Here Come Our Friends - 1:31 # Hello Henry! - 0:38 # Henry's Dance - 1:19 # Michael Finnegan - 1:11 # Hot Potato - 0:59 # Fruit Salad - 0:39 # Emma's Yellow Bow - 1:34 # Follow the Leader - 2:11 # Shaky Shaky - 1:27 # Sur le Pont d'Avignon - 1:05 # Tales of the Symphony Orchestra - 2:12 # Ready, Steady, Wiggle! - 0:39 # Getting Strong! - 1:23 # Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango - 1:24 # The Monkey Dance - 1:43 # Rock & Roll Preschool - 2:30 Personnel * The Wiggles are Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce & Emma Watkins * Executive Producers: Tony Chadd, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Orchestral Recording Produced by Jessica Wells * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium, ABC, Southbank, Melbourne * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Mierisch & Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog & Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Conductor: Brett Kelly * First Violins: Peter Edwards (Assistant Principal), Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Anne Martyoni, Michelle Ruffolo, Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins: Monica Curro (Assistant Principal), Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Roger Young * Violas: Trevor Jones (Assistant Principal), Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Gabrielle Halloran Simon Oswell, Caleb Wright * Cellos: Nicholas Bochner (Assistant Principal), Miranda Brockman, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant * Double Basses: Sylvia Hosking (Assistant Principal), Rohan Dasika, Suzanne Lee, Stephen Newton * Flutes: Wendy Clarke, (Associate Principal), Sarah Beggs * Oboes: Ann Blackburn, Rachel Curkpatrick, Michael Pisani (Principal Cor Anglias) * Clarinets: David Thomas (Principal), Craig Hill * Bassoons: Elise Millman (Associate Principal), Natasha Thomas * Horns: Geoff Lierse (Associate Principal), Abbey Edlin, Saul Lewis, (Principal Third), Rachel Shaw * Trumpets: Shane Hooton (Associate Principal), Callum G'Froerer * Trombones: Kenneth McClimont (Associate Principal, Kieran Conrau, Mike Szabo (Principal Bass Trombone) * Tuba: Timothy Buzbee (Principal) * Timpani: Christine Turpin (Principal) * Percussion: Robert Clarke (Principal), John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Harp: Yinuo Mu (Principal) * Piano/Celeste: Amir Farid Trivia * This is so far the only official Wiggles album that didn't have music composed by The Wiggles themselves. Instead, the music was composed by the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra. * Henry's Dance, Ready, Steady, Wiggle!, Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango, Getting Strong!, The Monkey Dance, and Rock & Roll Preschool are the only songs that don't appear on The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! DVD. * This is the only album where Andrew Koblar is on vocals. Goofs * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear and Here Comes a Bear was credited to be written in a group though those songs were only written by Anthony and Greg. Gallery * See here Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Wiggles albums Category:2015 Category:2015 albums Category:Concept albums Category:Melbourne Symphony Orchestra Category:Albums that have Goofs